esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Arveyres
Arveyres (/'aʁver/ or /'ɑrvɛər/; Spanish: Arvería arveri:a), officially the Royal Union of the Senate of Sevilla, Andalusia, Pamplona, Montego, and Almeria (Unión Real del Senado de Sevilla, Andalucía, Pamplona, Montego y Almeria), or the Royal Union of Arveyres (Unión Real de Arvería), is an semi-absolute monarchy which is a Superior Province of Eurasia, while maintaining a high degree of high autonomy. The mainland of Arveyres borders Aloia, Kaevi, New Zealand, Europe, New Tarajan, and Duresia. Arveyres has a large contiguous area, while maintaining several smaller colonies overseas. The Royal Union is a liberal nation, arguably one of the most liberal in certain topics, while retaining a strong stance on certain topics. Arveyres receives all military support from a joint military force with Eurasia, through the Terran Federation. Arveyres is historically a nation that has influenced international trade with cities and outposts being created all over the world, promoting the spread of language and culture. 'Etymology' 'History' 'Geography' Arveyres Proper is situated near the meeting points of the continents of Naskigo, Norda, and Ekstera. From northeast to southwest, Arveyres shares a border with Duresia, Kaevi, New Tarajan, Eurasia, New Zealand, and Europe. The territory of the Union of Arveyres consists of ten provinces and two free cities (cities with provincial status). Most is located on Naskigo and Norda, with small territories scattered throughout Esamir. Arveyres controls the straits between Spicita and Diamanto and the waterway between Naskigo and Norda. Climate Arveyres Proper has four broad climate zones: .]] * An oceanic climate in the center, near the mouth of the Black River, warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters *A semi-continental climate in the northeast: hot summers and cold winters *A Mediterranean climate in the southeast: hot summers and mild winters *A mountain (or alpine) climate in the Alps, located in the West, within Alhambra and Salamanca. Environment Arveyres established its Ministry of Environment in 1865. With being a very low industrialized nation, Arveyres is ranked very highly environmental quality. Arveyres has a very low carbon dioxide emission measure, greatly behind more industrialized nations. Arveyres agreed to cut carbon emissions by at least 20% of 1985 levels by 2010, and successfully did so by increasing methods of easy (in some cases, free) public transport, and banning motor vehicles in some areas. The introduction of hybrid and electric cars by Duresia has also improved the amount of carbon emisisons. Most of Arveyres runs on a form of green energy, the primary three being solar, hydroelectric, and wind. Solar is the most common form of energy generation in Arveyres. Forests account for more than 35% of the land area of Arveyres, and are some of the most diverse in the region. There are 32 national parks, and 67 natural parks in Arveyres. Administrative divisions The Union is divided into ten provinces and two free cities (a city with provincial status), each governed by a provincial prefecture. The majority of the provinces evolved from former international borders before the latest unification of Arveyres 1955. The twelve administrative subdivisions are: *Province of Sevilla *Province of Navarra *Province of Cordoba *Province of Granada *Province of Alhambra *Province of Salamanca *Province of Valencia *Province of Pontevedra *Province of Gerona *Province of Baleares *Free City of Marina *Free City of Cuenca Of all of the provinces, five constitute the Arveyran Overseas Authority, which oversees the provinces of Pontevedra, Gerona, Baleares, Marina, and Cuenca. 'Politics' Government Foreign relations Military 'Economy' 'Tourism' Demographics Major cities Ethnic Groups Language Religion Education Health Society National symbols National honors Public holidays Category:Nation Category:Arveyres